Opaque
by whitelilies
Summary: Because in the end, nothing is as simple as we like. Abstract concepts will always plague us for life. 52 one-shots exploring the relationship between Sakura & Gaara.
1. Hope

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**A/N**: For some reason, Sakura & Gaara's potential relationship always seem to be angsty in my eyes. Not all of my one-shots will be. Slightly modified from my lj entries. Expect 51 more after this!

* * *

><p>Her name and hair matched the cherry blossoms, fifteen year old Gaara thought.<p>

His eyes, void of emotion, watched the short haired ninja from a distance. She was standing at the top of the mountain dedicated to all the Hokages of Kohona. On top of the Third, to be precise.

So if her hair and name matched the blossoms, why didn't her mood?

From what he understood, cherry blossoms were light-hearted. But that information was gathered from what his sister told him. Temari could be trusted, though.

The redhead jumped from building to building until he stood behind her. If she saw him from the corner of her eye, he wouldn't know. For awhile, nothing but the wind moved.

Never in his visits, had Gaara seen Sakura in this kind of state. Although, he had only knew her for a short while…

An image of a black haired male passed through his mind. He knew.

When her pink head abruptly turned, the Sand Kazekage did not flinch.

* * *

><p>His name and hair didn't match death anymore, fifteen year Sakura thought.<p>

Her vibrant jade eyes absorbed the boy behind her. He stood with his arms crossed and his eyes were on her. Then again, where else would they be? She was the only one around.

So if his hair and name didn't match death, would they truly represent love now?

Gaara shared the same childhood as him. Both were prejudiced against. That information came from her team mate. Naruto, she thought, could be trusted.

Sakura watched as the male made his way towards her, green orbs never leaving his form. He truly changed in the past three years. No more did he think of himself and murder unnecessarily.

Gaara become more open with people…especially her. With a lighter mood, Sakura distracted her thoughts from retrieving Sasuke. When he finally stood next to her, the pink haired girl noticed him staring ahead.

"Hoping…is that something wonderful?"

She merely blinked before grinning softly. Gaara could be a little slow but he understood. Hesitantly, Sakura placed her head on his shoulder. With her eyes closed, a reflection of Gaara was painted next to Sasuke in her mind.

"Of course."

**~End~**


	2. Daydream

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**A/N**: This one isn't as abstract as the rest, surprisingly.

* * *

><p>To dream was something everyone had the ability do, even if one happened to be the most cold-hearted person in the world.<p>

Someone like Naruto would dream about the day he would become Hokage. Someone like that Sasuke boy would dream about the day he would avenge his clan. Someone like Lee would dream about the day people would accept him as the person he was- a ninja who had talent only for taijutsu. Someone like that blonde girl, Ino, would dream of the day her flowers would be the nicest out of all in the world.

Yes, to dream was something everyone could do…except Gaara. Gaara was abnormal.

Gaara couldn't sleep at night which meant he couldn't dream. So, not everyone could dream.

As the boy jumped from building to building in the Hidden Leaf village, he came across an interesting scenario.

He saw a girl with pink hair sitting on the floor of her room, leaning against her desk. He's never seen that shade of pink for a hair colour before and naturally, it peaked his interest. Getting as close as he could to the window without detection, Gaara observed her.

Her eyes were open yet they did not seem to consider the outside world. The _green_eyes were transfixed on the wall opposite them.

What was she doing? He'd never know. Why? Because he wasn't the type of person who would barge into someone's room and ask them what they were doing. It was…unaccepted.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He stared at her. Was this girl dreaming? Without her eyes close?

As Gaara turned away from the window, he pondered.

Was it truly possible to dream without closing your eyes? He would find out, one way or another.

**~End~**


End file.
